Destiny
by Trey Racer
Summary: They meet in a concert, and seem to meet in every place possible, and childhood memories resurface. Is it coincidence? Or destiny? HaoAnna YohAnna PiliRen
1. Oversoul

**Chapter one: Oversoul**

"I can't believe I let you guys drag me into this." Anna said irritably. The stadium she was in was the last place she wanted to be at that moment. And Pilica together with her other girlfriends just had to drag her there. They all wore their usual ensembles, blouse, skirt, and boots.

"Aww…Anna, this IS the concert of the year! We can't just miss it!" Carrie, one of her friends, said, her face full of childish joy. Anna rolled her eyes. How can this be fun? Screaming at some rock concert and getting wild at every song wasn't exactly her idea of fun.

"You could've just left me home." She muttered under her breath as they settled into their seats. They got the best tickets, and they were only 10 feet from the stage. Anna gave out a sigh as her friends kept screaming at the dark empty stage.

A few moments later, a blast of music suddenly erupted from the stage. After a few smoke effects and a small "BOOM", there came the four idols. According to Pilica, Oversoul was the name they went by, and Horokeu, Ren, Hao, and Yoh were the names of the members, whom Pilica pointed to while telling Anna about the band.

Anna observed their clothing as Pilica blabbed on and her other friends screamed their heads off.

Horokeu wore a pair of slightly ripped denims, a blue jacket halfway unzipped, revealing his sculpted chest and abs, his hair styled into spikes.

"How conservative" Anna though sarcastically as she looked at each of the members.

Ren wore dark shades over his eyes, a brown unzipped jacket over a red shirt with a really low neckline, and dark jeans, with his bangs styled on one side of his face. She then noticed this Hao guy. He wore an almost all-black ensemble--a black semi-skintight leather vest, a glove on his right arm that reached to his elbows, dark pants, and a silver earring on his left ear.

And Yoh, who seemed to look a lot like Hao, a black jacket over a black shirt, his hair tinted with shades of lighter brown, and was messed on his head. He wore the same earring the former had, only on his right ear.

"ARE YOU READY??!?!?" Horokeu screamed at the crowd, smiling.

Cheers and girly screams came out from all directions. The members smirked at the crowd's response, and settled in their instruments. Horo in the drums, Ren with the bass, Yoh with the electric guitar, and Hao with the keyboard.

Yoh gave out a wide smile that made all the girls go wild. Well, all except Anna.

He lowered his mouth in the mic and looked around. "This…" he started, "Is for all of you! LET'S ROCK!!!" The last 2 words made the most impact and made the crowd scream louder.

Five seconds later, the music started, and soon enough Yoh started singing. In contrast to what Anna thought, their songs didn't have hoarse shouts and out of tune vocals like most of the bands she's heard. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it, with Yoh's solid voice and good vocals, it was pretty hard not to enjoy and go with the crowd.

As the concert ended and the crowd thinned, Pilica and the others once again dragged Anna off. "Look what I have!" Melissa exclaimed, brandishing four laminated cardboard rectangles.

"Uh…laminated stuff?"

"No, silly. They're backstage passes!" she said, and gave out a shrill girly scream. She gave one to Anna, one to Pilica, to Carrie and kept one for herself. Soon enough, Anna found herself in the backstage.  
"There he goes!" Pilica exclaimed happily as she saw Ren walk near them.

"Can we have your autograph?" Carrie, Melissa, and Pilica chorused, all of them giggling and blushing madly. Ren scratched his head as the girls held out notebooks and pens with fluffy stuff at the ends.  
"Uh…sure.." he said timidly.

Anna slowly backed away from the group and walked outside, sitting on a park bench.

"Hey there." A familiar voice greeted her.

Moments later, Horokeu came in where the girls were, munching on some chips.

"Hey Pilica…".

"Nice concert!" Pilica replied perkily.

The two girls looked as if they were about to blow up in giggles.

"You know him???"

"He's my brother." Those words seemed to have taken an unexpected effect; both girls fainted as she spoke.


	2. You

**Chapter two: You**

Anna looked up at the direction of the voice. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Yoh.

"It's…it's you…" She stammered as their eyes met. She could see the warmth inside him…wait.. She was staring…she quickly averted her eyes and focused on the pavement, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Yeah…" he replied cheerily as he sat down beside her. The cold wind blew harder, making Anna shiver slightly. After all, she had no coat on.

"Oh…" she said as she felt something warm cover her. She looked at Yoh and saw that he draped his fur-trimmed coat on both of them.

"Are you warm now?" Yoh asked her. Anna blushed.

"Why…why are you doing this?"

He looked at the starry sky. "I don't know…I just do things for no reason, I think." He let out a chuckle. Anna blushed even redder and looked away. Moments of silence enveloped the two as they just sat there, not uttering a single word.

"You still feel cold…" He said, a blush on his cheek as his hand accidentally brushed on her arm.

"Kind of…but it's okay…"

"Carrie? Melissa...?" Pilica fanned the two girls with her backstage pass. They still haven't recovered, and they were now lying on Horo's bed in the dressing room.  
"Why'd they faint again?" Horo asked stupidly.

"They couldn't believe I was actually related to you. After all, I got all the family's good looks and you ended up with none."

"That supposed to be an insult?"

"Probably."

Horo let out a growl of frustration. His sister always wins these kind of fights.

"You're not one of them rabid fangirls, are you?" he asked in a low voice.

"No...I was forced to come to the concert." Anna replied flatly.

Yoh made a face. "Really?"

"Duh."

"But...uh..." Yoh scratched his head. For someone popular, he didn't seem to be that bigheaded.

"I actually found it interesting halfway.."  
"Really?"

Just then, another gust of cold air enveloped the two. Anna's blouse lowered a bit, and Yoh noticed a pendant the shape of a note.

"_Here, have this." A boy wrapped his arms around the girl's neck and attached the silver necklace._

"It's so pretty.."  
"I want you to have this..."

_The little girl's eyes watered. "But it was your mommy's! It's your most treasured object!"_

_He gave a smile. "That's why I want you to have it! Mommy would give it to you anyway!_

"_But she's...you know.."_

"_Mommy's in heaven now. She's happy there."_

"_Oh.."_

"_I..have to tell you something..."  
The girl's eyes focused on the boy's sad ones._

"_What is it?"_

"_Daddy says we're moving away..."  
"but..."_

"_Look, I want you to remember me whenever you see the necklace."_

_The girl rummaged in her pockets and took out a small locket the shape of a heart. She handed it to the boy._

"_My mommy said that I should only give this to the person I like...so...I'm giving it to you..."_

"_Yoh! We need to go now!"_

"_Bye.." he said sadly, taking the locket and leaving a teary-eyed girl behind._

"Um...Yoh?"

"Huh?"

"Stop staring at my chest, will you?'

He quickly averted his gaze...Is she the one she's been looking for all these years? He took out the locket from beneath his scarf. He had it attached to a chain so he'd have it wherever he goes.

"I've finally found you..." he said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" Anna raised a thin brow.

"No...nothing...I mean...I have to go now...I mean...you can have my coat..." he blushed.

"Oh...wai--"

"Bye!" Yoh then hurried off, leaving a bewildered Anna. For a second there, she thought she saw a familiar locket hanging from Yoh's neck…but it was just absurd. She dismissed the thought immediately.


	3. I remember

**Chapter three: I remember  
**

Three days after the concert, Anna found herself back in their college dormitory, which, in actuality, was a newly-built ten-roomed mansion owned by her family. Anna and Pilica were the only ones residing there aside from the maid, drivers, guards, and other household help; since Pilica's parents were associates of hers, they were given the house as a dormitory, located only three kilometers from the University they were both in. She gazed at the note-shaped pendant hanging from a silver neck lace on her dresser. She couldn't get it. Why did that Yoh guy feel so familiar? And the flash of the heart-shaped locket came from her memory, like a slide on a projector.

That incident between them was kept a secret, not even her best friend Pilica knew. She let out a sigh, as she looked out the window, thinking of what that encounter meant at all.

From a red speeding convertible, Yoh stared outward, as did his twin. That…girl. That blonde girl…she seemed so familiar yet she was a stranger. But—back at the concert, he felt himself perform better when he saw her at the front-row seats. Was it really love at first sight? He absentmindedly twirled the chain that held his precious locket, wondering if he'll ever see the girl again. Is she really who he's been looking for all these years?

Her train of thought was interrupted as Pilica burst into her room. "ANNA!!!"  
Anna's left eye twitched. "Keep it down. I'm not deaf, you know."  
Pilica smiled and grabbed Anna's wrist. "I've got something to show you…come on!"

She pulled her forcefully, jerking her out of her seat and dragged her as she ran downstairs.

"Ta-da!!" she said as Anna finally regained her composure, showing her….  
"…a car?" she asked coldly.  
Plica pouted. "No! I mean, yes, it is, but can you not see who's in it?"  
"Four guys..." she said in a low tone. She recognized them immediately. Oversoul.  
In front of her was a roomy red convertible with Ren behind the wheel, her best friend Pilica's brother, Horo on the seat beside Ren, and the twins at the back.

"…So?" she casually raised a brow at her friend, obviously confused. "You showed me four guys in a car. Can I go back now?"

Yoh's face lit as he heard the cold voice on his side. That girl. Pilica called her Anna.

Anna.

Her.

"Brother…", he whispered to his twin sitting quietly beside him, "..I've found her. It's really her."  
His doubts have been erased. She really was the girl she was looking for. Hao smirked at him.

"Good for you, then.", he said as Pilica's whines sounded in the background.


End file.
